Love and Perseverance
by Austin Seville
Summary: Depressed after his husband ignores him after returning from a long business trip, Austin Keith braves the cold to find another Seville to hang out with. However, things do not go as planned.


WARNING: Contains some mild fetish content

* * *

Austin Seville shivered as he stared out the window at the wet, freezing driveway in front of his home. Despite jeans, thick socks, boots, an undershirt and a winter sweater, he simply could not warm up. A blanket was out of the question; too cumbersome to lug around. For what seemed like the thousandth time, he checked the last text he had received on his phone.

 _Leaving the airport. Be home soon._

The commute took no more than thirty minutes, yet here he sat an hour later. As he stared at the frostbitten pavement, the 24 year-old slowly zoned-out, entering a sort of suspended state of mind. Attributed to his mild Asperger's syndrome, these episodes generally lasted no more than a minute or two. It was the bright lights of Simon's blue, Tesla Model S that brought him back to reality this time around.

All but jumping to his feet, Austin hurried over to the laundry room before his husband could enter the house. Simon was surprisingly quiet as he stepped inside, and hugged his love with only one arm almost apathetically. Clearly, the absence had not affected him as much as his spouse. Austin was quick to take the physicist's suitcase and point towards the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready for you; I'll deal with your stuff," he announced. Simon gave a curt nod and followed his nose to the meal Austin had prepared. The younger chipmunk made quick work of his husband's dirty clothes, putting everything else away neatly. Despite finishing in a mere five minutes, Austin still arrived in the kitchen to find his love finished eating and headed in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to take a nap," Simon announced, "Either I've got jet lag or I'm just plain tired." His husband gave a meek nod, frowning subtly as he passed by. Head drooping, Austin prepared his own plate and glumly ate the meal he'd worked so hard to prepare. Remembering a tune by Genesis that seemed appropriate, he began to sing while storing the leftovers and loading the dirty dishes into the washer.

 _Just as I thought it was going alright  
I find out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right  
s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all  
I could say day, and you'd say night  
tell me it's black when I know that it's white  
s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _I could leave but I won't go_  
 _though my heart might tell me so_  
 _I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_  
 _but why does it always seem to be_  
 _me looking at you, you looking at me_  
 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _Turning me on, turning me off,_  
 _making me feel like I want too much_  
 _living with you's just putting me through it all of the time_  
 _running around, staying out all night_  
 _taking it all instead of taking one bite_  
 _living with you's just putting me through it all of the time_

 _I could leave but I won't go_  
 _it'd be easier I know_  
 _I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_  
 _but why does it always seem to be_  
 _me looking at you, you looking at me_  
 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _Truth is I love you_  
 _more than I wanted to_  
 _there's no point in trying to pretend_  
 _there's been no-one who_  
 _makes me feel like you do_  
 _say we'll be together till the end_

 _I could leave but I won't go_  
 _it'd be easier I know_  
 _I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes_  
 _so why does it always seem to be_  
 _me looking at you, you looking at me_  
 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _Just as I thought it was going alright_  
 _I find out I'm wrong when I thought I was right_  
 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_  
 _I could say day, you'd say night_  
 _tell me it's black when I know that it's white_  
 _s'always the same, it's just a shame, that's all_

 _That's all..._

Finishing his chore, Austin sighed, pulled on a heavy coat and headed for the door. Perhaps, with any luck, one of Simon's brothers would be willing to hang out.

Shivering from the cold and feeling even less warm than before, Austin headed for the first of three stops in his route: Alvin's house. The always red-clad chipmunk had become a close friend, and was always in the mood for some fun. Now, however, Austin could see him and his wife, Brittany, playing with their twin baby boys through the front window. He decided to leave them be, heading onward to his next option.

Pulling his coat tighter around him, Austin neared the luxurious abode of the only chipmunk brother younger than him: Noah. However, he could tell by the green glow upstairs that the 21 year-old was either charging his lantern or meditating. Again, the orange-clad chipmunk passed silently by; there was still one brother left. Theodore's house proved no more fruitful, however, and ironically he could smell a dish composed entirely of vegetables.

Sighing, Austin turned to cross a road on his way back home, but underestimated its traction. Only a few steps out, he slipped on the frozen street and landed on his back, sprawled across one lane. The cold seemed to increase tenfold, sapping him of the strength required to stand. Just as he began to lose consciousness, the sound of hurried footsteps met his ears. A pair of strong, warm arms were the last thing he felt before passing out.

Warmth, water, a body; this was what Austin felt upon coming to. Forcing his weary eyes open, he looked upward at the worried face of his husband. The two were seated inside their luxurious, jacuzzi of a bathtub; the water hotter than Simon had ever previously allowed. The jets on the sides were running full blast, and for the first time in hours Austin did not feel cold. Simon's 5'4" frame towered half a foot above him, enveloping him in a layer of warmth.

"I hope you've warmed up," the bespectacled 'munk spoke, "You were in rough shape when I found you." Austin frowned and started to respond. Simon silenced him, placing a finger over his lips. "It's my fault, I should have spent some time with you," he apologized, "I'm sorry for being such a killjoy. I know you were excited." Austin managed a weak hug.

"Its okay, Si," he promised, "You just got back from overseas; you're tired." Simon shook his head.

"Jet lag, actually," he corrected, "Wore off as soon you left. I heard you singing earlier, and went after you to apologize." Austin squeezed his love tightly.

"Thank God you did," he replied. Simon squeezed back, the room silent for a few seconds. As the couple separated, the elder 'munk turned off the jets and opened the drain. Austin shivered as warm water was replaced by less forgiving air; his husband's heart jumping to his throat. Simon helped his love stand up, and then assisted him in drying off. He then eased his mate down into a seated position on the edge of the tub before hurrying to make some preparations.

Pulling on a pair of white, blue-seamed briefs, he knelt next to a long bench in the master bath and removed the leather top. Revealed was a plastic mat, white with orange dinosaurs all over it. Austin stumbled to his feet, his love helping him lie down atop the hidden changing table. Opening a cabinet, Simon pulled out some supplies as well as a diaper whose pattern matched the mat. It's orange tapes were snugly in place twenty seconds later.

As Austin stood a bit less clumsily than before, Simon cleaned up the bench and stepped into the closet. A journey to the far recesses of the small room produced a blue, nearly forgotten garment. The bespectacled 'munk then exited the closet to find his husband already clad in a soft, white undershirt and thick socks. Smiling, he held out the item he'd been digging for.

"One oversized hoodie, a Christmas present from my grandmother," he spoke, smiling, "I had to wear it the whole week she was here, and only washed it once." Grabbing the thick jacket, Austin stuck his snout into it and inhaled deeply. He exhaled as his mate's honey-and-cinnamon musk filled his nostrils. The wonders of an animal's sense of smell never ceased to amaze him.

"It's heavenly..." Austin spoke, practically intoxicated by the scent. Simon chuckled lightly.

"Jeanette was in heat that week, as I recall," he added. Austin smiled as he pulled on what may as well have been a dress.

"That would explain the aromatic cocktail I'm enjoying right now..." he murmured, "It's warm, too..." Simon smiled.

"Glad to hear it," he responded, "Now, if you'll excuse me for just a minute, I need to get dressed too." Austin nodded in acceptance.

"Of course," he replied, idly examining his husband's tablet. The device, which had been left by the tub, came to life with the image of a boarding pass on it. Austin immediately frowned. "Si... Are you leaving again...?" he asked sadly. The bespectacled, young man popped out of the closet in an undershirt, socks and a blue sweater, his eyes immediately darting to his love's hands.

"Yes," he replied nonchalantly, "To the Caribbean." Austin raised an eyebrow; his husband's work had never taken him anywhere near there. Simon smirked as he continued, pulling his love close. "You see, I'm taking my husband on vacation this week." Austin was immediately flustered.

"To the Caribbean?" he questioned, shocked. Simon nodded.

"We leave in the morning and come back Wednesday," he explained. Austin remained unconvinced.

"You can't just book a getaway and leave overnight," he insisted. Simon gave a devilish grin, one that would have made Alvin proud.

"For the right price, you can," he countered, "For now, we should rest. Care to watch some NCIS?" Austin agreed, following his husband into bed. Snuggling up under the covers, they watched TV while dreaming about the days to come.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Caribbean; perfect for sunbathing. After eating a healthy breakfast, the vacationing, chipmunk couple prepared to leave their room and head to the beach. Finishing with a bag he'd packed with towels and sunblock, Simon turned to his husband with a smile. Austin was blushing lightly as he looked in the mirror, clad in only a pair of white briefs with custom-ordered, orange seams.

"A clothing-optional resort," he remarked, glaring playfully at his mate, "You would…" Simon resisted the urge to laugh, clad in his own pair of white, blue-seamed briefs.

"Come on, you'll enjoy it," he insisted, "We'll try and find a less crowded area of the beach." Austin let out a sigh; he was both excited and scared.

"Okay, let's go." Grabbing the bag, an ice chest and an umbrella, the two headed out of their room and down to the beach in front of the resort. As they walked around a bit, Austin continued to blush, but also smiled excitedly. Here he was, out in public in nothing but his underwear, and no one said a thing! It was, more or less, a fantasy turned reality.

"Enjoying yourself?" Simon asked, his eyes indicating the growing bulge in his mate's briefs. Austin turned a few shades brighter.

"Yeah," he replied, "I just wish this wasn't my natural response…" Simon let out a chuckle, but stopped as his eyes fell on a nice, little alcove in the rocks lining the sand. Setting down the bag, he turned to his husband with a grin.

"Help me set things up, and maybe I can take care of that…"

* * *

The midday sun beamed down on the waters of the Caribbean Sea as noon approached. A furry hand reached up from the pile of flesh that was Austin and Simon, its five digits on a mission to procure lunch for the pair. Brushing their briefs aside into the bag, it opened the small ice chest they'd brought with them.

"One PB&J, and one Dr. Pepper," Simon remarked, handing the items over before grabbing his own lunch. Austin was quick to go for the soda, enjoying ice cold refreshment. After a few gulps, he set it aside and let his head rest atop his mate's chest.

"It's strange, you know…" he spoke randomly. Simon lowered his sandwich and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Austin opened one eye, looking up at his love.

"I have such difficulty handling the cold, and yet…" he paused, his eyes closing again as he nuzzled into his mate's chest for a nap, "Heat doesn't faze me…" Simon smiled as his love fell asleep, putting the PB&J away for safekeeping. Taking a bite of his own meal, he used his free hand to gently caress his husband's soft headfur. Austin was so cute when he slept.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, planting a soft kiss on his mate's forehead, "I love you."


End file.
